1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus including a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna. The present disclosure also relates to a vehicle including such a radar apparatus
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as a car, include one which includes a radar apparatus to detect an object around the vehicle. The radar apparatus provided in the vehicle measures the distance from the radar apparatus to an object around the vehicle, the velocity of the object with respect to the radar apparatus, and the like by transmitting a radar signal and receiving the radar signal reflected by the object. Known radar systems include a frequency modulation continuous wave (FMCW) system, a pulse radar system using a spread spectrum code (hereinafter referred to as a spread code), and the like.